


sweet tooth

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [31]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even's mouth deserves its own tag, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn, even's teeth deserve a thousand tags, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: So Isak has an oral fixation, come to find out.





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> hello. happy sunday. yep. this is a two-thousand word excuse to write about Even's mouth.
> 
> tebtosca, y'all. she had to weed through so many typos. sheesh.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

So Isak has an oral fixation, come to find out. Big fucking deal. Everybody has _something._

It starts with a joint in Even's mouth, on the bench outside of school. It starts before he knows Even's name, around the time he first puts Even's spit-damp joint between his lips and takes a hard drag, passes it back and turns down another one because watching that curl of smoke around Even's mouth is more than a good enough time on its own.

\---

Even is sensual. Funny and hopelessly flirty, sure, but also sexual in a measurable way. He takes something as simple as walking down the hallway at school and turns it into an artform. Has a knack for leaning against the wall while Isak is trying to sort out his locker that makes Isak want to find the nearest empty room with a lockable door and start in on something that will make them both late for their next class.

Even kisses with his whole body. It's about his hand form-fitted to the back of Isak's skull, or his fingers petting Isak's cheek. It's about his hips and the way he draws Isak to him and dips his head down to get on his level, a light nudge to Isak's chin to tip his face up. It's about the touch he drops high up on Isak's thigh and the space he inhabits between Isak's legs.

It's not just about his full, soft mouth or his runaway, tricky tongue or the way he almost always licks his lips first. 

Alright. Maybe it's mostly about that.

\---

There had been no hesitation, when Even had gone to his knees that very first time in Isak's bedroom, sucked him off in five minutes flat. Spit everywhere, tongue curled around Isak's cock and he hadn't minded at all when Isak had come without so much as a tap on the shoulder to let him know that it was about to happen. A wide-eyed grin and spunk sloppy red lips as he'd pulled off with a wet porn queen gasp.

Later, in bed, after Isak had discovered what it was like to have a dick in his hand that wasn't his own, and after their kisses had gone from lazy to hot and back to lazy again, he'd reached up and pressed his thumb to the divot in the center of Even's bottom lip and Even had smiled, settled and content, like he would be happy to spend days and days exactly like this. Tangled up and sweaty and petting Isak's skin.

"You're really awesome at that," Isak had said, a question inside of it that he hadn't really wanted to know the answer to, and Even had laughed, bitten down on lips that seemed specifically designed to suck cock.

"Glad to hear it," Even had said. "It was all theoretical until about an hour ago. I just wanted you to feel good." Even had hugged him closer and looked down at him with so much warmth, and it had been then that Isak had discovered what it was like to hold a heart in his hand that wasn't his own, too.

\---

That's it. No more cans. Not in this apartment nor in any place Isak will live from here on out. Bottles only.

Even's across the room talking to Mutta, and Isak's sitting at the table listening to a story Jonas is telling him. Half listening, really, since he's mostly caught in the teeth of a life changing experience. There's a bottle of beer in Even's hand, the same one he's been nursing off of most of the evening, tongue sneaking out to touch the rim of the glass each time he takes a sip. Absently rubbing it on his mouth. Wrapping his full lips around it and tipping it up, throat working and cheeks hollowed out. 

It's nothing Even is doing on purpose. There's no intent behind it but either way, Isak's skin has gone hot and his attention span has dribbled out of his ears and there are seven of their combined nearest and dearest between him and finally getting Even's mouth where he wants it. On him, around him, licking at him instead of cool, lifeless glass.

So Isak is staring, and maybe Even feels it, or maybe it's just that Even has a tendency to check in with him as much as Isak does, even when they're in the same room. Their eyes lock, linger, and Even takes another sip. It's slower than before, Even's head cocked back further, taking more of the bottle in his mouth than is at all necessary. A show Even is putting on that encores with an expression nothing short of choir boy innocent, and Isak's in the middle of a come to Jesus situation, the likes of which he'd never learned in Sunday school.

\---

The things Even can do to an eclair. Or a popsicle. Or Isak's middle finger when Isak shows it to him after Even's done something to an eclair or a popsicle.

They're at a restaurant, just the two of them, tucked into a booth and Even is sitting across from him, although he'd probably be sitting beside him if Isak would let him get away with it. It's a new spot, distinctly American, the kinda place where ninety percent of the menu is meat and everything hits the table drenched in barbecue sauce.

Even's attacking his food like he expects it to run away from him, greasy mouth and greasy hands, catching a drip on his chin with the back of his hand and another drip down his wrist with his goddamn tongue, ignoring the stack of napkins and sucking his fingers clean instead.

Under the table, Isak's got his palm pressed to the front of his own jeans and he's trying very, very hard to think of unsexy, mundane things like the parts that make up a cell. In alphabetical order. 

Even pulls off of his thumb with a particularly wet pop and makes this noise, edging into a moan, and the sound Isak makes in response is closer to a whimper.

"Are you good?" Even asks, eyebrows up.

"Never better," Isak answers as he hunches further down in the booth, slips one of his shoes off using the toe of the other, and slides his foot between Even's legs. He rubs his foot on Even's crotch and watches a blush spread on his cheeks as Even opens his legs wider, gives Isak more room to play. "But we should probably go."

"Yeah," Even slurs, "that's a really fucking good idea."

On the way home, they stop and buy some strawberries from a corner market. Isak likes how they make Even taste.

\---

Even gets hungry after they fuck around. It's okay, because Isak is really into watching him eat. The math checks out.

They wander into the kitchen without bothering to get dressed. One of the perks of having four walls and a deadbolt all to themselves. It's a sweet tooth kinda night. Even grabs a pastry he brought home from work, something with chocolate in it, then digs around in the fridge, pulls out fruit, lit up by the pale yellow light and nothing else and Isak stares at him. All those long, clean lines of his body. Skinny hips and knobby spine, hair falling into his face from the time Isak's just spent screwing it up, so pretty to look at.

It's amazing that Isak gets to look at him, openly like this, still coming down from a few minutes ago, with the come Even fucked into him a slow trickle down his balls, along the inside of his thigh, something that used to feel so weird to Isak. Now he finds it hot, that he's carrying something from Even around inside of him. That a part of Even is now a part of him. For a while, anyway. 

Isak's not coming down anymore. He's on his way back up, and when Even turns to him, arms full and already chewing, Isak's there. Up on tiptoes to kiss him, lick the zing of citrus out of his mouth, one arm folded around the back of Even's neck as he drags Even to the floor with him and straddles his lap.

The fridge is at Even's back, Even's shoulders angled against it, and the food is between them, and Even's laugh is deep and throaty and a little surprised.

"Already?" he says.

"Almost, yeah. Lemme feed you first," Isak tells him, as he empties Even's arm and grabs a handful of berries and feeds them to Even one by one, listening to the pop of them when Even bites down. It's dark, but Isak doesn't need to see, knows his way around Even's mouth, can picture Even's blueberry-stained smile when he asks Isak for some chocolate.

Isak grinds down some, calls him bossy mostly on principle, Even's dick starting to chub up again and slide between the cheeks of Isak's ass. He breaks off a piece of the pastry, smudges it against Even's puffy lips then shoves it inside, his other hand flat against the hinge of Even's jaw so he can feel its movement as he chews.

"You missed," Even says, after Isak gives him another.

"No I didn't." Isak dives in to lick at his mouth, because berries are all well and good, but chocolate is better. A sweet, sluggish kiss and Isak rolls his hips, and Even's gasp is something he feels straight down to his bones.

More fruit next, and Isak smashes it between his fingers first, lets Even lick up his wrist and palm before he puts it into his mouth. Hard, spit-slick teeth and soft, pliant tongue and Isak skates his fingers against it. His other hand has found its way from Even's jaw to his throat, and it's fucking him up, the movement of it when Even swallows. 

Isak's eyes are adjusting well enough that he can see the wreck of Even's lips. Crumbs clinging to them and the juice that's dripped down onto his chin. More of it on his chest and throat, and Even's sucking on his fingers, gripping Isak's ass. Urging Isak upward and spreading him open, and there's more spunk leaking out of him, but that's okay. Even's about to fill him up again. 

A slice of apple, a crisp crunch as Isak gets himself lined up and sinks down all the way, an easy stretch and there's nothing like this. Nothing _better_ than this, having Even tucked deep inside of him, holding him close and filling him up, kissing the palm of his hand because it's in the way of Even getting to his mouth.

Blindly, Isak finds a strawberry, holds onto the stem and Even's teeth scrape his fingertips as he bites it off, smears what's left of it on Even's cheek and Isak's moving his hips, filthy hand going into Even's hair as he kisses him. Chocolate is best, but strawberries pull a close second.

"Sticky," Even says against his mouth.

"What is?" Isak asks, kinda misfiring, and Even could be talking about the slow drag of his dick in and out, or their mouths or chests.

"You. Me," Even answers, then spits on his palm and begins jacking Isak off, hand stuttering while Isak feeds him some more. A bit of orange this time, and part of the way through he sorta loses the thread, forgets what he's doing and kisses Even with his fingers still in his mouth, gets his tongue in between them, Even's jaw cracked open wide to take whatever Isak wants to give him. However much, bits of half-chewed fruit, teeth and tongue and fingerprints. Everything.

Isak's drilling down, going faster, fucking up into Even's hand and he might have bruises on his knees tomorrow morning but it won't be the first time. Even tastes so sweet and Isak licks at a trace of chocolate on his jaw and his thumb is hooked inside of Even's cheek, slotted between his teeth and smooth, slippery flesh, and Even's getting closer. His cock long and hard in Isak's ass, filling up all of Isak's gaps and he's trying to move under Isak, short stutters as he pushes up against Isak's weight. Deeper. Deeper, and Isak beats him to it, but only barely, splatters come on the mess he's already left on Even's stomach and chest.

He's breathing hard, a giggle in his throat as he kisses Even again, takes a bite of something that turns out to be a piece of pineapple and pushes it into Even's mouth with his tongue. He starts to slide off, but Even holds him by the wrist, uses Isak's hand to pick up a long drip of come from his chest and his gaze is steady as he takes Isak's fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. 

"Not so fast," Even says, "you're not done feeding me."

\--end


End file.
